Salvatores Strikes Vegas
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Los hermanos Salvatore junto con Alaric piensan celebrar un evento muy importante por todo lo alto. Las Vegas es el lugar elegido, pero las cosas no siempre suceden como se las espera ¿Lograran siquiera llegar?
1. Despedida de solteros vampiros

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Septiembre: Eventos Desafortunados con los Hermanos Salvatore.

Aviso 2: Este será un mini fic de tres capítulos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith.

_oOo_

Damon y Stefan compartieron una mirada. Stefan vio que su hermano mayor tenía una expresión casi alocada, sus ojos azules brillaban con audacia y su sonrisa ladeada no le gustaba a Stefan. Damon vio que su hermanito tenía el ceño fruncido (Toda una sorpresa y nada extraño en el) y que su boca estaba fruncida, toda su cara era, según Damon, una gran mueca de desacuerdo.

-Vamos a hacerlo.- dijo Damon ampliando su sonrisa.

Stefan negó fuertemente con la cabeza -No.- respondió rotundamente, cruzándose de brazos. -Creo, por no decir que estoy seguro, a ella no le gustaría.- añadió.

-Oh vamos pequeño hermano.- dijo Damon, palmeándole el hombro -Ahora no solo eres taciturno, amargado, torturado, aburrido y oscuro, también eres un sometido? Eso es el colmo...- agrego, indignado con la poca emoción y colaboración de su hermano.

Stefan le dirigió una severa mirada -algo más que agregar? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Sinceramente, ahora entiendo eso de que los opuestos se atraen. Ella es toda rubia y burbujeantemente emocional, carismáticamente insoportable, un poco demasiado malditamente neurótica, vivaz y alegre como hadita de cuento y felizmente vampiro (cosas que tú no eres) y tu eres todo un moreno...con todo lo que mencione antes y agrego que eres como un bambi que recién acaba de perder a su madre y sufre de trastorno de personalidad que lo convierte en un chupa cabras que asesina sangrientamente a sus amigos los animalitos del bosque.- finalizó Damon con una sonrisa.

Stefan esbozó una sonrisa fingida, sarcástica. -Muy gracioso, Damon. Te has superado a ti mismo con los insultos creativos.- respondió en calma.

-Pensé que a estas alturas Caroline te habría inyectado un poco mas de audacia e imprudencia...pensé que te habría hecho divertido, pero supongo que a perro viejo no se le pueden enseñar nuevos trucos.- dijo el mayor de los Salvatore con sorna.

-No me importa lo que digas de mi, pero cuida lo que dices de Car, es mi prometida y futura esposa...- respondió Stefan.

-Lo sé, lo sé y te compadezco, pero más a mí, ya que seré yo quien la tendrá como cuñada por toda la eternidad...- dijo Damon.

Stefan rodó los ojos e iba a replicar, cuando fue interrumpido por Alaric -Chicos, basta, Damon yo solo sugerí una idea y no estás ayudando.- dijo mirando a los dos hermanos sentados en el sofá.

-Si...y es una idea genial!- saltó Damon, se levantó y se plantó al lado de Alaric -Despedidas de soltero, después de más de un siglo y medio de promiscuidad y soltería desenfrenada, hermano, hemos encontrado a quienes nos apartaran de esa vida para siempre. Nos casaremos con nuestras chicas y...después de eso despertaremos al lado de la misma mujer por el resto de la eternidad, no crees que podemos desenfrenarnos más de lo que nunca hemos hecho solo por una noche? No crees que lo merecemos después de tanta mierda que hemos vivido?- explicó Damon.

Stefan lo escuchó en silencio, descruzó los brazos y adoptó una postura más relajada, algo que Damon considero una buena señal.

-Elena me contó que Caroline estaba planeando para ellas su propia despedida de solteras, junto con Bonnie.- Dijon Alaric.

Ambos hermanos posaron su mirada en el.

-En serio? - pregunto el menor de los Salvatore.

Alaric asintió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... eso es algo que Caroline no te había mencionado, no?- escupió Damon a su hermano, que lo miró de forma asesina.

-Y acaso Elena si te lo mencionó a ti?- contraatacó el menor.

Damon enmudeció y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció para ser reemplazada con una mueca. -Touche.- dijo simplemente.

Stefan esbozo una sonrisa triunfal, se levantó y apretó el hombro de su hermano amistosamente, aunque un poco más fuerte de lo necesario -Que tal las Vegas? - preguntó. La cara de Damon se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron. -Las Vegas será.- respondió, asintiendo.

Alaric frotó sus manos y soltó una carcajada -Una despedida de solteros de vampiros, algo nunca antes visto y que solo sucede una vez.-

_oOo_

Con equipaje en la maleta, dinero en los bolsillos, suficientes bolsas de sangre para cuatro días y la mente despejada los tres vampiros iniciaron el viaje en carretera, con Damon detrás del volante, Alaric de copiloto y Stefan en el asiento de atrás.

-Deberíamos de grabar nuestro propio reality show eh? - dijo Damon tomando un sorbo de Bourbon de su petaca y dándole un codazo a Ric en las costillas. -Casi puedo verlo, Vampires Gone Wild o mejor aún: Vampires unleashed in Vegas...-

Stefan chasqueo la lengua -Muy creativo, Damon.-

Alaric rio ligeramente.

-Imaginen aun más interesante un reality show desde el momento en que llegué a Mystic Falls...- dijo el mayor de los Salvatore.

-Y tengo ideas sobre cuál podría ser el nombre...como: Murder In Town o Psycho Killer With Fangs. - replicó Stefan con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ja, ja! Stefan, tu no intentes ser creativo.- respondió Damon mirándolo por el retrovisor.

El carro comenzó a hacer ruidos y humo empezó a salir, haciendo que Damon maldijera y se detuviera a un lado de la vía.

-Oh vamos! ni siquiera llevamos cinco horas de camino!- se quejó el mayor de los Salvatore, abriendo bruscamente e intentando airear el humo con su brazo. -Bueno...esta frito.- dijo Damon a los otros dos, sin dejar de mirar el motor.

-Estás seguro? déjame ver...- dijo Alaric acercándose -Tal vez solo esta recalentado y necesita agua.- agregó.

-O tal vez solo necesitamos un auto nuevo…- respondió Damon con sorna.


	2. Problemas en el camino

El cielo se oscureció increíblemente rápido sobre sus cabezas, las pesadas nubes gris plomo taparon el sol y una tormenta eléctrica dio lugar a los truenos.

-Oh aun más perfecto! este maldito carro nos ha dejado tirados en medio de la vía y una tormenta se forma sobre nuestras cabezas!- gritó Damon, que, sin medir su fuerza sobrehumana, pateó la rueda delantera izquierda del auto, arrancándola y mandándola a volar justo en el momento en el que Alaric lograba encender el vehículo.

Damon se quedó congelado al escuchar el ronroneo de arranque del carro, frunció el ceño y miro al auto con malos ojos -Porque amigo? eso no se le hace a un compañero...- dijo en dirección al carro, evitando mirar a Alaric y a su hermano, que lo miraban de forma asesina.

-De verdad Damon, no pudiste contenerte por una vez en tu existencia? - preguntó Alaric.

-Y ahora has convertido un mínimo inconveniente en un severo problema, irreparable a largo plazo, típico de Damon.- dijo Stefan.

Una ligera llovizna empezó a caer sobre ellos antes de que Damon tuviese tiempo de replicar y pronto se convirtió en un aguacero que los empapaba de pies a cabeza.

-Una carrera hasta el próximo pueblo más cercano?- sugirió Damon inocentemente, con una sonrisa torcida. Los otros dos vampiros lo fulminaron con la mirada, tomaron sus bolsos y el alijo de sangre y salieron disparados por la carretera con los rayos y truenos reventando sobre ellos.

_oOo_

Stefan no dejaba de pensar en que si Damon no hubiese pateado el neumático no estarían corriendo exhaustos a velocidad vampírica desde hacía poco más de media hora, empapados y llenos de barro.

Alaric no dejaba de pensar en que hubiese sido mejor nunca haber dado la idea de la despedida de solteros.

Damon no dejaba de pensar en que quería comerse a alguien.

-eh Damon?! qué crees que pase primero? que deje de llover o que encontremos un pueblo?!- gritó Stefan lleno de ira.

Damon no respondió.

_oOo_

Media hora después, habían salido de debajo de la tormenta, pero también habían acabado con la reserva de bolsas de sangre que tenían para los tres, que se suponía que debía durarles cuatro días y tampoco parecía que estuviesen cerca de alguna ciudad o pueblo.

Se habían sentado a descansar en un tronco de árbol caído a un lado de la carretera, del cual Damon se levantó con parsimonia, luego caminó lentamente hasta la vía, se acostó en medio de ella, mirando hacia el cielo y sintiendo el asfalto húmedo y tibio en su espalda.

-Que crees que haces?- preguntó Alaric, tirando la ultima bolsa de sangre vacía.

Stefan respondió por su hermano al ver que este parecía no tener ganas de hablar. -Nada bueno, seguro.-

Damon presentía que tendrían un golpe de suerte y así fue, el lo sintió antes de que los otros dos lo viesen o lo escuchasen. Acostado como estaba en medio de la carretera era capaz de sentir la vibración inconfundible que producía un carro, que se acercaba a su posición.

Como era de esperarse, la persona detrás del volante derrapó y frenó a pocos metros de Damon, que se mantuvo quieto, y deseaba que su amigo y su hermano también.

Escuchó a alguien bajarse del auto y correr hacia él.

-Oh mi dios! Estas bien?- exclamó la joven, arrodillándose junto a Damon.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, la tomó del cuello y se levantó a velocidad vampírica, la miró fijamente a los ojos grises y procedió a usar la compulsión.

-Me darás las llaves de tu auto y dejaras que me lo lleve, no harás ningún intento por recuperarlo y olvidaras esta conversación.- pronuncio suavemente las palabras.

-Damon, debes estar bromeando.-Stefan le reprendió a su hermano acercándose.

Damon rodó los ojos. -Déjame en paz Stefan, acaso quieres andar a pie hasta las Vegas?- respondió con sarcasmo.

-No, pero tampoco que ella camine sola hasta donde sea que va.- respondió el menor.

-Tu hermano tiene razón Damon.- intervino Alaric.

Damon hizo una mueca aun sin dejar de sujetar por el cuello a la joven -Ustedes, su moralidad y su ética apestan.- dijo molesto. De repente sintió que su cerebro hervía, no pudo aguantar el grito de dolor que desgarró su garganta, en un acto reflejo soltó a la muchacha y cayó de rodillas al piso, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

Stefan y Alaric miraron a la joven, que les devolvió la mirada desafiante y altiva.

-Eres una bruja.- murmuró Stefan a la vez que daba un vistazo a su hermano retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

-Y ustedes unos malditos vampiros. Siempre los putos vampiros queriendo joder a uno con su maldita compulsión.- respondió hecha una furia.

Damon encontró la forma de hablar a pesar de sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar -Besas a tu madre con esa boca?- dijo.

-Damon no creo que sea un buen momento para que digas ni hagas nada.- aconsejo Alaric. Stefan que aunque su hermano no podía verlo, asintió dándole a razón a Ric.

-No.- escupió la joven. -No están en una posición ventajosa.- añadió.

-Te superamos en número…- respondió Damon haciendo un intento por levantarse.

-Damon!- exclamó Stefan, el tono de voz cargado de advertencia.

-Mira, no queremos problemas, disculpa a mi amigo aquí presente el es un idiota de primera, nosotros tenemos un largo camino por delante hacia Las Vegas y nuestro auto se dañó…eso es todo.- explicó Ric, adelantándose cuidadosamente un par de pasos.

Ella se tensó. -Detente justo allí, no des un paso más.- dijo firmemente. Alaric alzó las manos en señal pacifica. -No planeo ni quiero lastimarte, ninguno de nosotros.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo sí!- pronunció Damon con voz asesina, levantándose completamente y encarando a la joven bruja.

Ella lo miró mitad asustada, mitad decidida -No tu no.- respondió. Y antes de que alguno dijese otra palabra, una ola de poder los empujó lejos hacia los arboles mas allá de la carretera.


	3. Road to Vegas

Apenas escucharon a la distancia como el auto aceleraba y salía disparado por la carretera, Damon se levantó maldiciendo a la bruja, casi a gritos y sacudiéndose las ramitas y hojas de la ropa. Más allá, Alaric sacaba de su pierna un afilado y grueso trozo de madera que se le había clavado al caer contra la copa de un árbol, la sangre escapaba a borbotones de la herida y manchaba su jean pero momentos después la fea herida había sanado por completo. Por otro lado, Stefan intentaba arreglar su brazo, el hueso se había fracturado y había atravesado su piel, gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su antebrazo para caer al suelo del bosque.

Sin mediar palabra Damon ayudó a su hermano, poniendo el hueso en su sitio nuevamente, logrando que sanara limpiamente.

Nadie había pronunciado palabra aun y un tenso silencio se instaló en el aire. Damon suspiró cansinamente, la había cagado, eso lo sabía y también sabía que ellos lo culpaban a él y estaban más que cabreados. El que aun no le dirigiesen la palabra era prueba de eso, en realidad, hasta tenía miedo de lo que podrían acabar diciéndole, por sus imprudencias.

-Esto no nos ha salido muy bien.- dijo Ric, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Parece que no…- estuvo de acuerdo Stefan fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco -Esta bien chicos, se que la jodí.- respondió. –Soy yo! Ya me conocen! No puedo evitarlo! Siempre arruino las cosas.- añadió acido.

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero esto…nunca debí de proponer esta idea, después de todo, creo que estamos muy viejos para esto.- respondió Alaric.

Damon y Stefan sonrieron.

Alaric tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, ya sus vidas habías sido como una permanente despedida de solteros, y a estas alturas de su existencia, no tenían nada que probar, nada nuevo que experimentar.

-Esto fue una locura…las chicas, a ellas les queda mejor esta gracia, no a nosotros.- dijo Stefan.

Damon cabeceó –Tal vez podríamos ser parte de su despedida de solteras…ya sabes, como strippers…- bromeó con un movimiento sutil de sus caderas.

Stefan rió y Alaric hizo una mueca y dijo: -Esa era una imagen que no quería en mi mente…- respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, pensando, hasta que Damon dijo: -Entonces que hacemos? Podemos seguir o regresar, la decisión final…-

Se miraron entre ellos y una idea se formó en la mente de Damon. -Tengo una idea…- advirtió con una sonrisa ladeada.

_oOo_

El atardecer cayo rápido sobre el horizonte, justo frente a ellos, el auto iba sobre los cien kilómetros por hora y el viento revolvía sus cabellos.

Stefan y Caroline compartieron una romántica mirada, desde sus posiciones, ella en el asiento del conductor y el de copiloto. Atrás de ellos, Elena y Damon mantenían sus manos entrelazadas y sonrisas en sus rostros.

Al final, habían decidido llamar a sus prometidas para que fueran por ellos, y Alaric, había decidido quedarse atrás sabiendo bien que esa sería una escapada de dos parejas donde él no tenía nada que hacer, era mejor quedarse cuidando a Jer…

Mientras las parejas iban directo a su escapada romantica en las vegas.

Lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas.


End file.
